1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrolysis systems, and more particularly, to an underwater apparatus to produce electrolysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for electrolysis systems have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include underwater electrolysis tank assemblies comprising turbines that are driven by gas, based on buoyancy principles.
There are no electrolysis systems to the best of applicant's knowledge that utilizes buoyancy principles to drive turbines while underwater to produce electrolysis.